Lithion
by La Maison de Feanor
Summary: Lithion : "fils de la cendre". Fëanáro est parti de chez lui avec ses fils sauf trois : Makalaurë, malade, et les jumeaux (pas encore nés). Nerdanel, qui hait son ancien époux, a décidé de maltraiter Makalaurë. Mais le soir du bal, tout bascule... Grâce à un petit coup de pouce de son parrain, Makalaurë peut rejoindre le bal et tomber amoureux du prince Eönwë.
1. Le conte de Lithion

Makalaurë était encore jeune lorsque son père, Fëanáro, quitta la maison dans laquelle il vivait avec son épouse Nerdanel, à Formenos et se sépara d'elle, allant vivre avec son âme-sœur, le seigneur Námo. Fëanáro prit avec lui ses autres fils, Maitimo, Tyelkormo, Carnistir et Curufinwë, mais laissa Makalaurë avec sa mère, car le jeune elfe était gravement malade et ne pouvait être déplacé.

Mais Fëanáro ignorait que c'était Nerdanel qui avait elle-même empoisonné son enfant, et qu'elle était enceinte et attendait des jumeaux. La jeune femme éprouvait tant de haine pour son ancien époux qu'elle continua à prétendre que Makalaurë était malade et ne pouvait recevoir de visites dans ses lettres, alors qu'il s'était remis. Elle lui cacha également sa grossesse et la naissance d'Ambarussa et Ambarto.

Makalaurë ne pouvait écrire à son père. Le pauvre elfe fut réduit à une vie d'esclavage par sa propre mère, devant travailler très dur malgré son jeune âge. Il devait faire le ménage, préparer les repas, laver le linge et la vaisselle, coudre des vêtements neufs pour les habitants de la maisonnée, s'occuper du jardin, du potager et des quatre chevaux. La seule fois où il osa se plaindre, Nerdanel le gifla violemment et menaça de faire également travailler les jumeaux. Pour protéger ses petits frères, Makalaurë accepta tous les mauvais traitements, les gifles, les coups de fouet ou de bâton, la faim et la soif, car il n'avait droit qu'à un bout de pain sec et un peu d'eau par repas, et très souvent n'avait qu'un repas par jour, parfois deux, les moqueries. On le surnommait Lithion, « fils de la cendre », à cause d'une fois où il était resté près de la cheminée, le visage taché par la cendre, trop épuisé pour bouger. Il lui était interdit de soigner ses blessures et il dormait dans une pièce minuscule sous les toits, qu'il partageait avec les jumeaux. Aucun des cadeaux envoyés par son père et ses frères ne lui parvint jamais, car Nerdanel les cachait dans un grand coffre fermé à clef.

Mais le jeune elfe resta doux et pur, plein d'une grande bonté malgré les mauvais traitements, bien qu'il pleurât souvent. Il devint également d'une grande beauté, grand et mince, avec de longs cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et de grands yeux argentés. Il chantait merveilleusement bien, si bien que même les oiseaux se taisaient pour l'écouter.

Mais un jour, alors que Makalaurë approchait du jour de ses cent ans, un messager arriva dans la demeure de Nerdanel et confia au Noldo grelottant une lettre, que celui-ci apporta à sa mère. Elle s'avéra être une invitation au bal, pour sa mère et lui, au cours duquel le prince Eönwë, le fils de l'empereur Manwë, choisirait la personne qu'il épouserait.

Nerdanel en fut enchantée, car elle s'imaginait qu'elle pourrait facilement séduire le jeune Ainu, pensant en effet toujours être la plus belle des femmes elfes. Makalaurë fut enchanté, lui aussi, mais pour une toute autre raison. Il espérait revoir son père, et pouvoir retourner auprès de lui avec ses petits frères.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Nerdanel s'apprêtait à monter dans le carrosse qui la mènerait au bal, elle vit Makalaurë descendre de la tour. Le jeune elfe portait de longues robes de soie turquoise ornées de délicats motifs brodés avec des fils d'or et d'argent, ainsi que le collier que son père avait fait pour lui le jour de sa naissance, et ses boucles avaient été délicatement tressées. Il était éblouissant, à telle point que la Noldo se sentit menacée. Elle s'empara d'un couteau et trancha sans états d'âme les tresses d'ébène, avant de déchirer les vêtements de son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve nu et tremblant dans le froid hivernal.

\- « Essaye donc d'aller au bal ainsi » railla la cruelle femme avant de partir à vive allure. Makalaurë s'effondra sur les genoux, fondant en larmes, trop désespéré pour être capable de bouger.

\- « Pourquoi pleures-tu, petit ? » L'elfe sursauta et se recroquevilla, cherchant du regard la personne qui avait pu l'apostropher ainsi. Un petit bonhomme le regardait pensivement, apparu de nulle part, derrière lui. Il avait des boucles blanches et fumait une pipe.

\- « Je suis Bilbon Sacquet, ton parrain le Hobbit ! » Stupéfait mais mis en confiance par la gentillesse de Bilbon, Makalaurë lui raconta toute l'histoire.

\- « Nom d'un dragon ! Mon petit, il faut t'emmener au bal. Voyons… D'abord il te faut un carrosse. » Il inspecta le potager, l'elfe le suivant maladroitement, grelottant. Ses pieds nus étaient rougis par le froid.

\- « J'ai trouvé ! » Le Hobbit pointa sa pipe vers une énorme citrouille qui devint un superbe carrosse. Makalaurë en resta bouche bée.

\- « Maintenant, les chevaux ! » Il transforma huit souris en chevaux blancs, et tandis que Makalaurë caressait les nobles bêtes, Bilbon s'occupait de lui fournir un cochet et un valet. Enfin, le Hobbit se tourna vers son filleul.

\- « À présent, il s'agit de t'habiller, mon petit ! Tu ne peux pas aller comme ça au palais. Voyons… Quelles couleurs t'iraient ? Montre-moi tes yeux… Argenté ? Mmmh… Pas pour un bal, plutôt en ornement. Je sais ! » Il agita à nouveau sa pipe, et Makalaurë se retrouva vêtu de magnifiques robes de soie bleu pâle tirant sur le mauve ornées de délicates broderies argentées. Un fin diadème assorti ornait son front, ses cheveux avaient repoussé et étaient nattés et rassemblés en une longue tresse sur sa nuque. À ses pieds se trouvaient de délicates chaussures de satin de la même couleur que ses robes, et il portait un beau collier de perles. Stupéfait, le jeune elfe observa son reflet dans la fontaine.

\- « Je… oh merci, c'est… c'est tellement beau !

\- De rien, mon petit, mais tu sais, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire, tu es déjà magnifique. À présent, écoute-moi bien. Tu devras être ici à minuit, car au douzième coup de minuit, tout redeviendra comme avant. Le carrosse sera une citrouille, les chevaux des souris, tes atours des haillons, tes cheveux seront aussi courts qu'avant mon sortilège.

\- Je vous le promets, assura Makalaurë. Merci encore.

\- De rien. Allez, file, tu vas être en retard ! » L'elfe obéit, montant dans le carrosse qui fila à vive allure vers le palais royal de Valmar. Après quelques minutes seulement, Makalaurë se retrouva au palais, dans la salle de bal. Intimidé par la foule, il ne sut pas quoi faire.

Soudain, un jeune homme fendit la foule jusqu'à lui, vêtu de longues robes bleu pâle et or.

\- « J'ignore qui vous êtes, dit-il en s'inclinant, mais m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

\- Bien sûr » répondit Makalaurë en rougissant et en s'inclinant à son tour. Ils dansèrent ensemble toute la soirée, aveugles au reste du palais. Lorsque enfin ils furent fatigués de danser, le bel inconnu emmena l'elfe sur un balcon et ils s'installèrent à l'abri des regards. Makalaurë se blottit contre le beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, quand soudain le premier coup de minuit résonna. Le Noldo sursauta, s'attirant un regard surpris de l'inconnu :

\- « Oh, non, je dois partir !

\- Restez, protesta l'autre. La fête n'est pas encore terminée.

\- Je suis désolé, je voudrais rester, mais je ne peux pas ! » En larmes, Makalaurë s'enfuit, perdant l'une de ses chaussures dans sa course éperdue. Il sauta dans le carrosse mais dût achever le trajet à pied. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle se répandit que le prince Eönwë recherchait le jeune elfe avec qui il avait dansé lors du bal, et qu'il ferait essayer la chaussure qu'il avait perdu à tout le royaume jusqu'à retrouver la personne à qui elle allait. En entendant sa mère lire la lettre à voix haute, Makalaurë se figea.

\- « Alors c'était le prince » murmura-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Nerdanel le gifla violemment.

\- « Petite ordure ! Lithion ! Tu crois vraiment que le prince t'épousera ? Il épousera une personne noble, pas un vulgaire petit esclave qui se traîne dans la cendre du matin au soir. » Elle assomma Makalaurë, qui s'effondra sans connaissance, puis le traîna dans sa chambre, et l'enchaîna au mur avant de le battre sauvagement à coups de cravache et de bâton. Effrayés, les jumeaux se mirent à pleurer, et une fois que Nerdanel fut partie en enfermant à clef ses fils, ils se précipitèrent pour câliner leur grand frère, le suppliant de se réveiller.

Le lendemain, le prince parvint à la maison de Nerdanel qui se précipita pour l'accueillir. Elle essaya la chaussure, inutilement. Eönwë et ceux qui l'accompagnaient allaient repartir quand une voix magnifique résonna dans toute la maison. Le prince se tourna sévèrement vers la Noldo et lui ordonna :

\- « Qui chante et pourquoi avez-vous menti en disant que vous viviez seule ? Faites donc venir cette personne. » Nerdanel s'inclina, folle de rage et monta détacher Makalaurë qui la suivit en boitant. Sa cheville droite était cassée et avait enflé, et son corps était recouvert d'hématomes. Les jumeaux lui tenaient la main, mais ils étaient si petits qu'ils ne pouvaient l'aider à marcher.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, il s'inclina maladroitement devant le prince, qui le releva et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Avec un doux sourire, Eönwë passa la chaussure à son pied avant d'exiger qu'on amène de quoi soigner le jeune elfe. Tandis que les serviteurs s'activaient, le prince demanda d'une voix douce :

\- « Et quel est ton nom, bel inconnu ?

\- Kánafinwë Makalaurë Fëanárion » répondit humblement le Noldo.

Eönwë se figea :

\- « Comment le fils d'un si noble elfe peut-il se trouver dans une telle misère ? » Makalaurë baissa la tête.

\- « J'étais gravement malade lorsqu'il est parti avec mes autres frères, répondit-il doucement en attirant les jumeaux dans ses bras. Ontaril était enceinte d'Ambarussa et Ambarto, mais cela il l'ignorait. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais être déplacé. Quand j'ai guéri, Ontaril a continué à faire croire à Atto que j'étais malade et qu'il était impossible de me voir. Elle imprégnait aussi ses lettres d'une potion, je ne sais pas quoi exactement moi, je suis devenu son esclave. Je devais travailler du matin au soir, et je dormais sous les toits. Elle m'appelait Lithion parce qu'un jour, elle m'a vu le visage plein de cendre parce que je m'étais endormi en nettoyant la cheminée. » Il se mit à pleurer doucement et Eönwë l'étreignit doucement, de même que les petits jumeaux.

\- « C'est fini, meleth, je te ramène avec moi et elle ne te fera plus souffrir.

\- Pourrais-je récupérer certaines choses ? demanda l'elfe avec inquiétude.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Eönwë en lui souriant, mais mieux vaut que tu reviennes avec ton père et tes frères pour faire le tri, car il est probable qu'une grande partie des biens ici n'appartienne pas à Nerdanel. Elle, elle sera emprisonnée en attendant son jugement. Personne ne traite quelqu'un de cette façon sans être puni.

\- Merci » bredouilla Makalaurë en se nichant contre celui qu'il aimait.

Peu de temps après, quand ils parvinrent au palais royal, Eönwë présenta Makalaurë à son père, le roi Manwë, sa mère, la reine Varda, et sa jeune sœur, la princesse Ilmarë. Tous lui firent bon accueil, dans la soirée, Fëanáro arriva à son tour avec ses autres fils et Námo. Ils étreignirent Makalaurë en pleurant, et Fëanáro devint tellement fou de rage en entendant le récit du calvaire de son enfant qu'il aurait certainement tué Nerdanel eut-elle été présente. Mais sa culpabilité était aussi immense, et son fils l'étreignit en lui disant qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

Makalaurë rencontra dans les jours suivants le reste de sa famille, et les jumeaux comme lui furent cajolés et aimés.

Et peu de temps après eut lieu le mariage de Makalaurë et Eönwë, qui marqua les mémoires. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

* * *

Notes : Ontaril veut dire "Mère" ou "Génitrice" et Atto "Papa".


	2. Bilbon le Hobbit

Petit texte centré sur Bilbon.

* * *

Bilbon sourit en observant son jeune filleul regarder sa tenue de bal avec émerveillement. Le petit méritait bien d'être heureux après toutes ses souffrances, et le vieux Hobbit était plus que ravi de lui offrir un peu de bonheur avec quelques sortilèges. Il se rappelait bien du jour où il avait vu Makalaurë pour la première fois.

Ce jour-là, ç'avait été Fëanáro qui avait tenu son bébé dans ses bras. L'enfant était tout petit et dormait, blotti entre ses couvertures, ses mains minuscules s'agrippant à son doudou. Bilbon hocha la tête en souriant. Oui, Makalaurë avait bien grandi.


	3. Visite à la maison

Eönwë tint sa promesse et quelques jours après les retrouvailles avec sa famille, Fëanáro et ses fils retournèrent dans leur maison de Formenos pour la vider. Mahtan, le père de Nerdanel, horrifié par ce que sa fille avait fait, et Eönwë les accompagnèrent. Il s'avéra que la plus grande partie des biens n'appartenait pas à l'elleth, et les affaires de Nerdanel furent placées à part, pour qu'elle les récupère.

Ils commencèrent par le jardin, qui était grand et très beau, grâce aux soins de Makalaurë. Il n'y avait guère que les bancs de métal, en dehors des plantes, excepté un placard contenant des outils de jardinage.

Les quatre chevaux des écuries furent récupérés, ainsi que le carrosse et toutes les pièces d'équipement, la nourriture pour les chevaux, enfin tout ce qui avait trait aux chevaux. Les granges ne contenaient pas grand-chose, seulement des récoltes. Le chenil était vide, ainsi que les étables et la ferme.

La cuisine fut fouillée elle aussi. Elle était très grande, avec une énorme cheminée, et contenait des tables et des placards remplis de nourriture, de boissons, de vaisselle, de produits pour le nettoyage et d'ustensiles de cuisine.

Le cellier contenait de la nourriture et des boissons, ainsi que les meubles nécessaires pour les contenir.

Les logements destinés aux serviteurs étaient vides, de même que les couloirs, les remises, les deux grandes cours, les ateliers sauf celui de sculpture où se trouvaient seulement des statues et des outils appartenant à l'elleth, la forge où Nerdanel semblait ne pas être retournée, l'armurerie, la salle d'entraînement, la salle de garde. La blanchisserie contenait de grands paniers de linge et de quoi les laver.

Ils montèrent ensuite au premier étage. La salle de bal était gigantesque, ornée d'or et d'argent, avec d'élégantes tables recouvertes de nappes de soie et dentelle. Le sol était recouvert de tapis écarlates et or brodés de l'emblème de la Maison de Fëanáro, et au lieu de fenêtres on avait des balcons de marbre. Les couloirs étaient recouverts de tapis colorés. Quant à la chapelle, faite de marbre blanc, elle contenait encore les bancs de bois doré où s'installaient les elfes lors des cultes à Eru. Le salon était rempli de tapisseries, de tapis, de divans, de fauteuils, de rideaux et de coussins. Les salles de jeux contenaient les jeux en question et des fauteuils.

Le bureau de Fëanáro aurait dû être vide, mais il s'y trouvait un grand coffre en ébène qui contenait tous les cadeaux envoyés à Makalaurë depuis le départ de sa famille, soit de nombreux vêtements, bijoux, peluches, livres et diverses autres choses. La salle de classe était vide.

Au deuxième étage, ils inspectèrent d'abord les six chambres d'enfants. Toutes étaient vides, depuis le départ de Fëanáro, sauf une : celle de Makalaurë. La pièce avait les murs recouverts de tentures bleues et mauves, le sol de tapis colorés. Elle était meublée d'un grand lit d'ébène à baldaquin aux couvertures blanches et or, d'un bureau de bois blanc incrusté d'or et d'argent, d'un fauteuil tendu de velours mauve, d'une armoire et d'une bibliothèque, également en ébène. L'armoire était remplie de vêtements dont la plus grande partie allait encore à Makalaurë, et de linge. La bibliothèque contenait de nombreux livres, des écrits du jeune elfe, et divers petits objets décoratifs. Dans un coin, invisibles au premier abord, se trouvaient deux coffres en bois doré, l'un contenant des jouets et des peluches, l'autre des instruments de musique, excepté la harpe de Makalaurë, posée à côté. Des rideaux de soie bleue étaient accrochés à la fenêtre.

La chambre de Nerdanel, autrefois partagée avec son époux, était meublée d'un bureau de bois clair, d'un grand lit et d'une armoire. La plupart des objets qui s'y trouvaient appartenaient à l'elleth, mais Fëanáro retrouva avec stupeur certaines de ses possessions qu'il avait crues perdues.

Les couloirs à cette étage-là également étaient recouverts de tapis colorés, mais la bibliothèque était entièrement vide depuis le départ du maître de maison. La salle de bains, construite en marbre blanc, contenait une baignoire, des lavabos, et des armoires contenant du linge et des produits tels que savons, maquillage, baumes…

Enfin, au troisième étage, le grenier et les différents réduits étaient tous vides, sauf celui où Makalaurë et ses frères avaient dormi, et là ne se trouvaient que quelques couvertures, un coffre contenant leurs vêtements et de quoi se laver, les berceaux des jumeaux et la deuxième chaussure.

La maison fut entièrement vidée, excepté les possessions de Nerdanel, et ce qui appartenait à la Maison de Fëanáro chargé dans des charrettes pour être amené dans leurs autres maisons. Celle-ci serait laissée à Nerdanel avec ses affaires personnelles.

Tous rentrèrent au palais. Makalaurë, Ambarto et Ambarussa furent cajolés et consolés sur le chemin du retour.


	4. Confrontation

Un beau matin, Makalaurë se leva, revêtit une tunique de soie bleu pâle, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures noires, coiffa élégamment ses longues boucles noires et les rassembla avec un ruban bleu, puis rejoignit sa famille et la famille royale pour le petit déjeuner. Eönwë l'accueillit chaleureusement et l'étreignit le prince portait des vêtements vert clair et or ce matin-là, comme son père, et ses cheveux d'or tombaient librement dans son dos.

Le repas fut pris et les conversations furent joyeuses, jusqu'à ce que Manwë annonce que Nerdanel serait interrogée dans la matinée, et qu'ils seraient tous présents. Makalaurë se recroquevilla sur lui-même, effrayé à l'idée de confronter sa tortionnaire, mais les câlins de son fiancé le rassurèrent partiellement.

Nerdanel fut effectivement amenée, menottée, deux heures plus tard, jetant des regards haineux autour d'elle, vêtue d'une robe violette et verte.

\- « Nerdanel, fille de Mahtan, dit la voix profonde du roi, vous êtes accusée d'avoir séquestré trois de vos fils, et d'avoir également battu et réduit en esclavage l'aîné des trois. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

\- Cette petite ordure le méritait ! » cracha-t-elle, furieuse.

\- « Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? sanglota Fëanáro que Námo dut retenir pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur l'elleth. J'avais confiance en toi ! » Elle lui jeta un regard haineux.

\- « J'aurais dû te tuer, espèce de sale…

\- Surveillez vos paroles, fille de Mahtan » ordonna sèchement Manwë.

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata d'un long rire fou et refusa par la suite de répondre à leurs questions. Exaspéré, le roi finit par ordonner qu'on apporte un sérum de vérité pour interroger Nerdanel. Après l'administration de celui-ci, Manwë demanda :

\- « Pourquoi avoir caché votre grossesse à votre ancien époux ?

\- J'aurais été obligée de partager la garde avec lui, et c'était hors de question. Et s'il l'avait fallu, les jumeaux auraient ainsi fait d'excellents otages. » Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle serrèrent les poings.

\- « Et Makalaurë ? Pourquoi l'avoir gardé ? demanda à son tour Varda.

\- Pour la même raison. Et lui étant plus âgé, une fois que je lui ai donné l'antidote, il a été facile de le forcer à m'obéir. Ce n'était pas parce que je devais les garder que j'allais les garder gratuitement.

\- L'antidote ? Quel antidote ? pâlit Fëanáro.

\- Mais l'antidote au poison que je lui avais donné, évidemment. Il n'était pas vraiment malade, je l'avais simplement empoisonné.

\- Que lui aviez-vous donné ?

\- Du venin de dragon noir. » Des murmures horrifiés remplirent la salle et Makalaurë s'accrocha à Eönwë en tremblant. Son fiancé le tint contre lui, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

\- « Où et comment vous êtes-vous procuré ce poison ?

\- Je l'ai acheté lors d'un voyage à Angband, quelques années auparavant. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait toujours être utile.

\- Que faisiez-vous à Angband ?

\- J'ai prêté serment d'allégeance au seigneur Melkor. J'espionnais pour lui à cette époque.

\- Et s'il revient, que ferez-vous ?

\- Je retournerai à son service, bien entendu. Et je lui apporterai Lithion. Il le voulait, il l'aura. » Makalaurë devint si pâle qu'Eönwë le fit s'asseoir les jambes du jeune elfe ne pouvaient plus soutenir, et il était loin d'être le seul dans ce cas.

\- « Que voulez-vous dire par « il le voulait » ? » Nerdanel éclata de rire :

\- « Il a besoin d'une âme pure à laquelle il pourrait arracher ses pouvoirs pour augmenter les siens. Et ensuite… Il en fera probablement un esclave.

\- J'en ai assez entendu » gronda le Vala, fou de rage. Les gardes emmenèrent la prisonnière Makalaurë tremblait comme une feuille, terrorisé.

\- « Rien de tout cela n'arrivera, amour, lui murmura Eönwë à l'oreille. Je te protégerai, et je les tuerai avant qu'ils touchent à un seul de tes cheveux. » Il fallut un long moment avant que le jeune elfe ne se calme, malgré la tendresse de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Après le délicieux repas de midi, pour changer les idées de son fiancé, le prince l'emmena visiter le palais, et termina un endroit où vivaient de nombreux chats. Eönwë salua les serviteurs qui travaillaient là et amena Makalaurë dans un coin où se trouvaient trois minuscules chatons, l'un tout noir, l'autre tout blanc avec une tache noire sur le museau, et le dernier gris tigré.

\- « Leur mère est morte, raconta doucement le prince. Nous avons décidé de les garder ; ils sont pour toi.

\- Merci, chuchota le jeune elfe en caressant les petites boules de poils.

\- Comment vas-tu les appeler ? » Kánafinwë réfléchit quelques minutes puis répondit en désignant respectivement le chaton noir, le chaton blanc et le chaton gris :

\- « Alin, Zilyë et Enaÿa.

\- De très beaux noms » approuva Eönwë en l'embrassant doucement. Makalaurë lui sourit et ils retournèrent ensemble aux appartements de la Maison de Fëanáro, le jeune elfe tenant tendrement les trois chatons dans ses bras, et Eönwë le nécessaire pour s'en occuper. Makalaurë installa les chatons dans sa chambre dans un panier recouvert de douces couvertures, puis remercia une nouvelle fois son amoureux avant d'aller se laver et se changer pour le repas du soir, qui fut délicieux. Fëanáro eut un sourire un peu triste en voyant son fils manger tout en jetant des regards émerveillés aux plats. Il avait été si mal nourri par Nerdanel qu'il n'était plus habitué à prendre des repas corrects, et qu'il était très maigre.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent dans une grande pièce, et Makalaurë commença machinalement à jouer de la harpe, sous le regard fasciné du reste de l'assistance.

\- « Tu es incroyablement doué » murmura le prince, faisant rougir son amoureux.

« En effet » acquiesça une voix. Bilbon souriait, apparu de nulle part sur un fauteuil, fumant sa pipe habituelle. Fëanáro roula des yeux.

\- « Et comment va mon vieil ami ?

\- Très bien, très bien… Je suis venu écouter mon filleul jouer. » Cette fois, c'était le Hobbit qui fascinait tout le monde. Pensez donc, un Hobbit ! Ces êtres étaient de véritables légendes. Surtout le fameux Bilbon Sacquet, l'un des Hobbits les plus réputés ! Manwë jeta un regard admiratif à Makalaurë et Fëanáro. Généralement, les Hobbits n'étaient parrains et marraines que de princes et princesses, pas d'autres couches de la population, même aussi nobles que celle-ci. Ceci dit, Finwë, le père de Fëanáro, était un roi vaincu et emmené captif. Oui, se dit Manwë, il était temps de lui rendre son royaume, ainsi qu'à Olwë, Elwë et Ingwë, d'autres rois vaincus par le père de Manwë, par traîtrise. Et le mariage de Makalaurë et Eönwë scellerait l'alliance entre les elfes et les Ainur.

Et Manwë fit ce qu'il avait décidé dès les jours qui suivirent.


	5. La chaussure

Makalaurë enfouit son nom dans le cou d'Eönwë. Les deux amoureux s'étaient glissés hors du palais après le repas du soir, allant s'installer à l'orée de la forêt, n'emmenant avec eux qu'un coussin mauve et or sur lequel ils s'étaient assis. Makalaurë portait les mêmes chaussures que le jour du bal.

\- « Étonnant, n'est-ce pas, murmura le prince, qu'une simple chaussure m'ait permis de te retrouver ; elle aurait pu aller à tant de personnes dans ce royaume mais toi seul a pu la mettre.

\- Bilbon a dû l'ensorceler pour que seul mon pied y rentre, j'imagine. Les Hobbits savent beaucoup de choses. » Eönwë l'embrassa doucement et tous deux contemplèrent le château illuminé et les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel bleu sombre.


	6. Maladie

Makalaurë se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux en entendant les oiseaux chanter. Il vit voler de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, et esquissa un pauvre sourire. Frissonnant, il ramena sa couverture blanche et rouge sur son petit corps. À ce moment, Fëanáro entra, portant un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet.

\- « Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement le seigneur elfe à son fils.

\- Fatigué, bredouilla le pauvre petit. Et j'ai froid. » Hochant doucement la tête, Fëanáro acheva d'ouvrir les rideaux de soie verte, puis prit son fils dans ses bras, l'emmenant se laver. Makalaurë était trop faible pour tenir debout et était incapable de s'occuper de lui-même. L'adulte l'aida à ôter sa tunique de nuit bleu clair et à s'installer dans la baignoire, puis le lava et le sécha, l'aidant à enfiler une tunique blanche et un pantalon bleu sombre à motifs or. Fëanáro se mit ensuite à tresser la chevelure de son fils, attachant les nattes avec des rubans bleu foncé, puis le ramena dans son lit et l'aida à se nourrir et à prendre les potions de soin, tout en lui chantant une berceuse.


	7. Lithion

Makalaurë était épuisé. Le jeune elfe, vêtu d'une simple tunique brune rapiécée, pieds nus, travaillait dur depuis l'aube. Comme d'habitude, il avait dû exécuter sans broncher toutes les tâches domestiques, traité comme un esclave. Il était en train de nettoyer la cheminée, afin de la débarrasser des cendres. Mais il était épuisé… tellement épuisé…

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi que lorsque la lanière du fouet qui lacérait sa peau le réveilla en sursaut.

\- « Pardonnez-moi ! » s'exclama-t-il, terrorisé. Nerdanel ricana.

\- « Je savais que tu aimais la saleté, _Lithion_, mais à ce point… » Par chance, il ne fut pas trop battu, et put rejoindre rapidement ses petits frères. Il les aida à se laver, avant de se laver lui-même. Il fit enfiler aux jumeaux des tuniques vertes, brunes et blanches et les borda tendrement, leur chantant une berceuse.


	8. Cadeaux

Makalaurë était confortablement blotti contre son fiancé, sa tête enfouie dans son cou. Leurs familles étaient réunies ainsi que des amis proches.

\- « Káno ? » demanda doucement Fëanáro. Le plus jeune leva la tête et le regarda.

\- « Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour découvrir les cadeaux qu'on t'avait envoyés, et que Nerdanel avait cachés ? » Makalaurë hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Il commença donc par lire les lettres envoyées, s'imprégnant de l'affection contenue dans les mots, puis ouvrit les paquets. Il trouva de la part de Fëanáro une bourse de cuir bleu-violet, une couverture de soie vert pâle, une lampe à huile en or, une petite boîte d'ébène incrustée d'or et d'argent, un pendentif d'or orné de petites émeraudes, deux bracelets d'or finement gravés, une tunique en laine brune, un pantalon de satin noir, une tasse en argent, une dague au manche incrusté d'or et de pierres précieuses, une flûte et une tunique longue en soie bleu-vert à motifs dorés. Maitimo lui avait offert un sablier de verre transparent finement incrusté d'argent formant des arabesques et contenant du sable argenté, des bougies parfumées, un luth, une harpe, des livres, une peluche blanche en forme d'ours et de nombreux accessoires de coiffure. Il y avait de la part de Tyelkormo un coussin blanc et vert, un arc de bois sombre aux nervures couleur miel, un carquois de cuir noir contenant de nombreuses flèches, des parfums, de petites curiosités ramassées dans la nature, quelques peluches et une petite boîte de bois blanc contenant de minuscules sacs renfermant chacun des graines d'une espèce différente. Venant de Carnistir, il trouva une paire de chaussures de cuir brun, trois tapisseries représentant leur famille, une couverture de velours blanc à motifs noirs et bleus, une tunique de soie mauve, une autre de brocart vert clair, des robes de soie jaune, une ceinture de cuir blanc, un manteau bleu sombre bien chaud doublé de fourrure avec une paire de gants assortis, une tunique pour la nuit en lin blanc, une robe de chambre rouge sombre, un pantalon gris souris, une autre tunique en velours blanc et une paire de bottes noires. Enfin, Curufin avait envoyé une horloge, une fiole de verre coloré, un bracelet d'argent incrusté de saphirs et de diamants, une broche d'émeraude et un autre bracelet en or orné de pierres précieuses de toutes les couleurs.

À la fin, Makalaurë fondit en larmes tellement la sensation d'amour provenant des cadeaux était forte, et immédiatement on commença à le réconforter et le câliner.

\- « Merci beaucoup, c'est magnifique » bredouilla-t-il. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas senti qu'on l'aimait ? Bien trop longtemps.

Fëanáro le tint contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux, et ses frères l'entourèrent, suivis du reste de la famille et des personnes présentes dans la pièce.


	9. Souvenirs douloureux

Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs douloureux

Makalaurë entra dans la pièce où se trouvait son grand-père, suivi de son père, son futur beau-père, son autre grand-père et ses frères.

\- « Atto ? » demanda doucement Fëanáro. Finwë se retourna le roi des Noldor portait une simple tunique blanche à motifs vert pâle. Il contemplait le ciel d'azur par la fenêtre, ayant déplacé les lourds rideaux pourpres et or. Une plante d'une taille impressionnante se trouvait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

\- « Mon fils » murmura Finwë en étreignant Fëanáro. D'autres elfes entrèrent : les autres enfants de Finwë et leurs propres enfants, nés d'Indis, l'épouse que Finwë avait dû prendre pour des raisons politiques et diplomatiques. Leur union avait toutefois été rompue peu de temps auparavant.

Fëanáro serra dans ses bras ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs, leur accordant un doux sourire. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne représentaient aucune menace, et que c'était lui qui deviendrait roi un jour.

\- « Mon pauvre petit » murmura Finwë, et ils s'assirent tous sur le sol, ne se souciant aucunement du protocole. Le roi serra tour à tour ses petits-enfants contre lui, les câlinant tendrement. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer auparavant, étant au fond d'un cachot où nul ne pouvait lui rendre visite. Mais tout cela était terminé puisque Manwë avait rendu leur liberté et leurs royaumes aux souverains elfes.

À la demande du Noldo, toute la famille raconta ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait été vaincu au combat et enchaîné dans une cellule. Mais les souvenirs les plus douloureux étaient ceux de Makalaurë et des jumeaux.

\- « Mes pauvres petits » répéta-t-il, les cajolant tendrement. Savoir qu'un des fils de son fils préféré avait été réduit à l'esclavage, contraint de laver la maison du matin au soir, de préparer des repas, de fabriquer du linge, tout cela sous les coups de sa propre mère, lui avait brisé le cœur.

Après cela, ce fut son tour de conter ce qui lui était arrivé : après sa défaite et sa capture par le père de Manwë, Khanûz, il avait été tenu à l'écart des siens, constamment enchaîné et surveillé par vingt gardes. Lorsque l'armée était arrivée à Valmar, une cérémonie de triomphe avait eu lieu, et Khanûz et ses soldats avaient défilé dans la ville, traînant avec eux un cortège de prisonniers. Finwë avait été parmi eux, attaché comme un animal derrière le char du Vala, les cheveux coupés au ras du cou, vêtu d'une tunique sale et déchirée. Il avait dû affronter les coups de fouet des gardes, les moqueries et les insultes du peuple Ainu. Après la fin du défilé, on l'avait jeté au fond d'un cachot, affamé et torturé. À la mort de Khanûz, lorsque Manwë avait été couronné, on l'avait mieux traité et même soigné ses plaies. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que l'esclavage avait été interdit, et que ses enfants avaient pu accéder à un rang social important.

Tout le monde le consola en entendant ce terrible récit. Après l'histoire de Makalaurë, Ambarussa et Ambarto, celle de Finwë était tout aussi atroce.

La journée se finit par un délicieux repas, des rires et de l'affection. Les ombres de Khanûz et Nerdanel n'étaient plus pour un temps.


	10. La robe

\- « Lithion ! » La voix stridente de Nerdanel retentit dans toute la maison, et les jumeaux se mirent à trembler. Makalaurë les consola rapidement et courut rejoindre sa génitrice.

\- « Mère ? » Elle le fixa froidement et lui tendit un livre.

\- « J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe de bal. Fais celle-ci. Je veux qu'elle soit prête avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Oui, mère. » Il s'en alla là où se trouvait le matériel nécessaire afin de commencer son travail. La robe que réclamait Nerdanel était très élégante, blanche et rose, et ornée de rubans. Makalaurë ouvrit le coffre, retrouva les mensurations de sa mère, et se mit au travail. Il s'empara d'une longue pièce de soie blanche, qu'il découpa avec soin, fit de même avec une autre de couleur rose, cousit, orna de rubans et de délicates broderies. Il fit même un châle assorti avec des chutes de tissus.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à achever les vêtements pour la date indiquée et les remit à sa mère. Nerdanel examina d'un œil critique ses habits, lâchant de temps à autre des commentaires méprisants, mais finit par le renvoyer sans l'avoir battu : elle était satisfaite.

De son côté, Makalaurë retourna au même endroit, car Ambarussa et Ambarto avaient besoin de nouvelles tuniques. Il en fit en soie verte.


	11. Travailler dur

Makalaurë se réveilla. Il était tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais il était temps de se lever pour lui. En silence, pour ne pas réveiller ses petits frères, il enfila son habituelle tunique brune, verte et blanche et une paire de chaussures, puis descendit les escaliers. Il commença par ranimer les flammes des cheminées puis astiqua les sols et lava les fenêtres pour qu'ils soient étincelants.

Ensuite, déjà fatigué, il alla en cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de sa mère et ses frères, et alla servir Nerdanel. Pendant qu'elle déjeunait, il apporta leur repas à Ambarussa et Ambarto, et les laissa aller jouer dans le jardin. Lui-même n'avala qu'un bout de pain sec, avant d'aller faire couler le bain de sa mère. Celle-ci, avant de passer la porte de la salle de bains, lui ordonna froidement de laver à nouveau les sols et les fenêtres, estimant que le travail avait été bâclé. À deux doigts de fondre en larmes, Makalaurë obéit, nettoyant à nouveau toute la maison malgré son dos et ses membres douloureux à force de frotter, à genoux sur le sol froid et dur.

Après cela, il lui fallut cirer les chaussures, laver le linge et le mettre à sécher, ramener les jumeaux dans la cuisine pour les nourrir et préparer le déjeuner pour leur mère, qu'il alla servir avant de s'occuper du jardin pendant tout l'après-midi sous le regard d'Ambarussa et Ambarto qui jouaient près de lui. Le soir, une fois que Nerdanel eut commencé son repas, il alla laver ses petits frères, les nourrir et les mettre au lit, avant de commencer à coudre et raccommoder des vêtements.

Enfin, il put aller se coucher, le corps douloureux et le ventre vide.


	12. Demande en mariage

Makalaurë caressait ses chatons, en souriant doucement. Il portait une douce tunique de soie mauve, un collier de perles, et était assis sur un tabouret de bois sombre recouvert de velours vert, un livre posé à ses pieds. Ses tresses noires étaient nouées par des rubans soyeux.

Eönwë était près de lui, le contemplant avec tendresse. Après un moment, le jeune Ainu ferma les yeux, les rouvrit puis s'agenouilla devant le bel elfe qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- « Makalaurë, amour, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

\- Oui ! » L'elfe l'embrassa, fou de joie. Avec un large sourire, Eönwë lui passa un fin anneau d'or au doigt.

\- « Je t'aime tellement, Káno !

\- Moi aussi, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »


	13. Confection d'une robe

Carnistir, songeur, décida de confectionner une magnifique robe de bal pour son grand frère récemment retrouvé. Il avait encore assez peu de vêtements, et une nouvelle robe ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Le jeune Noldo sélectionna une pièce de soie orangée et confectionna habilement le vêtement qu'il désirait. Lorsque ce fut fini, il broda à la main de jolis motifs blancs.

Enfin, il fut temps d'offrir le superbe habit à Makalaurë.


	14. Premier jour de travail

Makalaurë était guéri depuis quelques jours lorsque Nerdanel le fit venir dans son bureau. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, vêtue d'une longue robe turquoise et d'un châle bleu sombre, et le fixait avec tant de dureté que le jeune elfe ne put s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet.

\- « Ammë ? » Elle lui assena une violente gifle.

\- « Désormais, Makalaurë, tu ne m'appelleras plus ainsi. Tu m'appelleras mère, pas autrement, et tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonnerai ! » Elle lui saisit le poignet et le traîna à sa suite dans les escaliers menant au grenier. Elle le poussa dans une petite mansarde.

\- « Tu dormiras ici, avec les jumeaux, et tu feras toutes les corvées. »

Et il commença à travailler dans l'heure qui suivit.


	15. Remerciements

\- « Oh merci Moryo ! » Carnistir rougit. La réaction de Makalaurë avait été tellement vive et chaleureuse qu'il avait dû mal à y croire. Non pas qu'il se soit attendu à une mauvaise réaction, mais on sentait que son pauvre grand frère avait terriblement souffert et éclatait de bonheur à chaque petit geste d'affection.

Makalaurë caressa doucement la soie orange et alla essayer le vêtement, qui lui allait à la perfection.


	16. Sanglots

Makalaurë sanglotait, désespéré, recroquevillé dans le jardin, entre les racines d'un arbre. Il était en haillons et avait le corps meurtri et couvert d'hématomes. Il pouvait à peine respirer, sous le choc.

Sa propre mère avait déchiré sa tunique avant de le rouer de coups avec son fouet. Il n'en pouvait plus. Où était son atto ? Où étaient ses frères ?

Il leva tristement les yeux en sentant de petites mains caresser ses cheveux et attira Ambarussa et Ambarto dans ses bras.


	17. L'intervention

Bilbon sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Makalaurë sangloter dans le jardin, quasiment nu tant ses robes avaient été déchirées. Le pauvre elfe était recroquevillé au pied d'un banc, sous un saule pleureur.

Le Hobbit décida d'intervenir. Son pauvre filleul méritait d'aller au bal, après tout.


	18. Le carrosse

Makalaurë sourit en se souvenant du carrosse qui avait été une citrouille. Le véhicule avait été magnifique, blanc avec des motifs dorés, bleu et vert pâle, et les armoiries de sa famille. Le cocher et le valet portaient d'élégants vêtements blancs et bleus, et les huit chevaux blancs étaient harnachés de cuir orné d'or.


	19. La robe de bal

Makalaurë sourit doucement en se souvenant du bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Bilbon était venu à son aide, de la beauté de la robe de bal. Jamais il n'aurait cru porter un vêtement si élégant. Oh, l'autre robe était très belle, mais il l'avait faite lui-même, ce n'était pas le cadeau de quelqu'un qui l'aimait et pour qui il comptait.


	20. La décision de Manwë

Manwë soupira. Il était temps que son fils se marie. Pourtant, Eönwë ne semblait éprouver d'amour pour personne.

Le roi fit appeler son fils, qui vint rapidement.

\- « Père ? s'enquit le jeune prince.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir Eönwë, lui répondit le roi en souriant.

\- Ton père et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer, renchérit Varda.

\- Un bal aura lieu dans une semaine, au cours duquel tu choisiras la personne avec qui tu partageras ta vie.

\- Mais père…

\- Assez ! Notre décision est prise et nous nous y tiendrons.

\- Très bien père » lâcha Eönwë du bout des lèvres avant de s'en aller, furieux.

Il se promit de faire échouer les plans de son père, de ne choisir personne. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer l'amour de sa vie et de danser avec lui toute la soirée. Il se rappellerait toujours de la beauté et de la timidité de Makalaurë cette nuit-là.


	21. La danse

Manwë et Varda avaient été très heureux en voyant Eönwë enfin danser, bien qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas le voir passer la totalité de la soirée avec un seul jeune homme. Quoique… Le couple était superbe, et les deux jeunes gens dansaient ensemble comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie.

L'inconnu était de plus beau et issu d'une noble famille. Que demander de plus, s'il plaisait à leur fils ?


	22. Incertitude

Eönwë se demanda pourquoi l'inconnu avait ainsi pris la fuite. Pourquoi devait-il donc partir à minuit ? Il se demanda s'il l'aimait, puis sourit tristement. Il avait la pantoufle, alors il le retrouverait, et il saurait ce qu'il en était. Il espérait que personne n'avait fait de mal au bel elfe.


	23. Recherche

Eönwë annonça à ses parents qu'il partirait à la recherche du bel inconnu malgré leurs protestations.

\- « C'est lui que j'épouserais et personne d'autre » affirma-t-il froidement avant de partir, accompagné de quelques gardes, et la pantoufle bien protégée dans la poche de son manteau.


	24. Panique

Lorsque Makalaurë réalisa que le prince s'apprêtait à partir, il paniqua. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour avoir l'idée de chanter, ce qu'il fit, espérant désespérément qu'on l'entendrait. Et on l'entendit. Il chanta aussi fort qu'il put, malgré son corps douloureux.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous,

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je vais cesser d'écrire et d'utiliser ce compte. Mes fics seront reprises par Sairina Thranduiliel. Pour savoir quand et comment, merci de vous adresser à elle.

La Maison de Feanor


End file.
